Bad cop - Bad day
by LeyRx
Summary: C'est une bien mauvaise journée pour Théo: il est obligé de surveiller une route de campagne déserte, ordre de son supérieur. Coup de chance, un automobiliste trop rapide passe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en pense, et il compte bien emmerder le conducteur. Après tout, il est gendarme, il a tout les droits, non?


J'ai réécris la nouvelle Bad Cop, Bad Day parce que j'ai en projet de redonner un coup de neuf à une bonne partie de mes histoires (mes nouvelles surtout).

Les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et à l'univers d'Aventures.

Je ne me vente pas de m'y connaître dans le métier de gendarme, il est donc possible que certaines choses soient idéalisées, je m'en excuse d'avance si ça doit déranger votre lecture.

Cette fanfiction m'est inspirée par un dessin de Minouze (allez voir sur le lien que je vous passe si vous ne connaissez pas, ses dessins sont très beaux: /min0uze).

J'ai changé quelques détails par rapport à la première version donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de relire ce chapitre!

Théo, debout contre sa voiture au bord de la petite route de campagne, observa le vide défiler devant ses yeux. Il détestait l'été, la campagne, cette route. L'endroit puait les excréments de bovins qui beuglaient dans son dos et des moustiques venaient lui sucer le sang par tous les endroits de sa peau accessibles dès qu'il devenait moins vigilent. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi afin d'être partout sauf ici. Sa situation le faisait penser à Grunlek qui, le veinard, avait un rôle bien plus intéressant au sein de la gendarmerie, faisant des enquêtes, arrêtant des criminels hautement dangereux, toujours en opération! Il tenait à son ami mais savoir que le commissaire lui faisait si peu confiance en comparaison le frustrait.

À cet instant, son travail était simple: surveiller le trafic routier. Ce trafic, par ailleurs, était totalement absent en dehors de celle sur sa peau provoquée par les moustiques.

Le jeune homme n'était clairement pas fait pour ce type de mission. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était de l'action, comme ce que faisait Grunlek! Il rêvait de poursuivre des types dangereux, d'user de sa force contre eux, pas juste de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il voulait démanteler des réseaux criminels, de poursuivre des terroristes. Mais il était ici, sur cette satanée route de campagne, seul être humain présent, ayant perdu certainement plus d'hémoglobine à cause des moustiques que lors de la dernière prise de sang. Pourtant son médecin l'avait foiré et avait du s'y reprendre.

Alors qu'il se plaignait pour lui-même, marmonnant dans sa jeune barbe, il entendit un véhicule arriver, rapidement. La voiture n'était pas trop au-dessus de la limite de vitesse mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter selon lui. Il fit signe au conducteur de s'arrêter. La voiture rouge se gara au bord de la route quelques mètres plus loin. En se dirigeant vers le véhicule, le gendarme tenta d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ledit conducteur. À la vue du type de voiture - rouge, sportive, toute en longueur - il espérait un gars riche et très con qui aurait un sale caractère, juste ce qu'il fallait pour justifier un peu plus qu'il l'emmène au poste. La dernière personne à avoir tenté de lui tenir tête était mystérieusement passée au travers de la vitre de sa voiture.

Il toqua à la portière, faisant signe au conducteur de baisser sa vitre. En regardant à l'intérieur, il aperçut un jeune homme aux traits fins, à la longue chevelure auburn, possédant une barbe légèrement plus épaisse que la sienne et d'étranges petites cicatrices tout autour de ses yeux. Il ne prêta pas attention à cela, concentré sur son seul et unique désir de le coffrer pour excès de vitesse, voire plus si affinités.

"Gendarmerie nationale. Vous savez pourquoi je vous arrête, monsieur?

-Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse vous rouliez?

-Je n'ai pas vérifié monsieur l'agent.

-Beaucoup trop vite."

Il n'appréciait gère de sourire éclatant que lui faisait le conducteur, montrant toutes ses dents blanches, dignes d'une pub pour du dentifrice.

"Oh, je ne l'ai même pas senti.

-Ce n'est pas excusable. Vos papiers.

-Oh, vous n'allez tout de même pas me donner une contravention? Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un arrangement.

-Je ne suis pas corruptible.

-Je m'en doute! Un gendarme fort et vaillant comme vous l'êtes! Je pensais que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. Je me dépêchais afin de rejoindre la gendarmerie.

-Vraiment?"

Ce fut au tour de Théo de sourire grandement, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la portière du véhicule. Il se pencha à l'ouverture de la vitre et tendit le papier au conducteur en lui faisant son regard le plus faussement innocent.

"Puisque c'est ainsi, je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun mal à payer votre contravention lorsque vous viendrez me voir."

Il se sentit sourire en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, si satisfaisante à regarder. Il laissa partir le conducteur et retourna à son véhicule, redevenant rapidement grincheux car il devait rester sur cette route encore une heure ou deux.

Théo arriva à la gendarmerie, le lendemain matin, ennuyé. Son supérieur l'avait incité à se rendre à son travail un peu plus tôt afin de lui parler. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il ne venait pas pour recevoir une promotion, la voix du commissaire ne trahissant pas ce qu'il espérait. Il se dirigea dans le bureau dont la porte était ouverte et y pénétra.

Le commissaire Shin était devant son ordinateur, y vérifiant d'une main quelque chose tandis qu'il tentait d'attacher sa longue chevelure en queue de cheval de l'autre. En l'entendant rentrer, il se redressa et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de Théo.

"Tu souhaitais me voir.

-Tu as fais du bon boulot hier."

Le jeune homme gonfla le torse, fier et satisfait d'être félicité. Seulement, son supérieur continua sur une voie qui lui plu moins.

"Je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser seul sur les routes. Mais tu fais du mauvais boulot sinon et personne ne veut bosser avec toi. Enfin, Grunlek veut mais je ne te ferais pas faire les mêmes opérations que lui.

-Je fais du très bon boulot. C'est ma méthode qui ne satisfait pas tout le monde.

-Non Théo, ta méthode ne satisfait pas la convention des droits de l'homme. Mais j'ai envie de te faire confiance. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un partenaire qui te canalise. Ce qui tombe pile poil avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre au sein de notre équipe. Je t'ai proposé à lui quand il est arrivé hier soir, il a tout de suite été emballé par l'idée."

Shin tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami avec un sourire avant de lui demander de retrouver son bureau pour attendre son futur collègue. Le gendarme voulut savoir qui était ce fameux collègue mais son supérieur refusa de lui donner ses informations, disant seulement que ça devait être une surprise.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, à fixer le plafond, sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin, il entendit des bruits de pas, volontairement audibles, se diriger vers lui. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir qui était l'arrivant. Il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait arrêté la veille sur la petite route. Il haussa un sourcil, gardant son regard sur l'arrivant.

"Bonjour. Vous vouliez me voir il me semble.

-Je voulais surtout voir l'argent que vous devez me payer pour la contravention."

Le jeune homme eut un rire en tendant son du que Théo récupéra. Voyant que l'inconnu ne bougeait pas, il leva un regard agacé sur lui.

"Vous voulez quoi?

-Vous êtes Théo De Silverberg?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça?

-Je viens d'arriver en ville et votre commissaire m'a dit que je pourrais trouver du travail à vos côtés."

Théo resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'individu à la voix dragueuse, sans comprendre ce qui lui était dit, avant de finalement afficher son regard le plus dégouté à ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

"Je ne vais quand même pas bosser avec vous?

-Oh, on peut se tutoyer, je pense! Après tout, on va être amené à se voir souvent!"

Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive avant de tendre la main vers Théo qui la serra à contre coeur, ne pouvant pas aller contre les consignes de son supérieur.

"Je suppose que je dois me présenter. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon! Mais tu peux m'appeler Bob si c'est trop long à retenir. J'ai hâte de commencer à travailler avec toi!"


End file.
